FY gang at the hotsprings!
by Mia-chan
Summary: HI hi! A fun fic that i 'improved' or at least hope ... please give suggestions!! ^_^ and r/r too !


Miaka: *steps out of bus* "Yay!! I can't believe we are going to the hot springs!!!"  
  
Tasuki: What's a hot spring?  
  
Nuriko: It's like um.you will see when you get there.  
  
Tamahome: It's your woooorst fear.  
  
Tasuki: 0.o????  
  
Chiriko: It is a mixture of rocks and other minerals over the H2o, usually naturally formed and usually contains the formula in the liquid to heal stress, common colds and other little things and it all started with..  
  
Miaka: -_- we get it we get it.  
  
Tasuki: No I don't, what does that mean?  
  
Nuriko: Tasuki-kun, it would be best to leave it like that.  
  
Tasuki: What?? But I really don't get it!!  
  
Nuriko: *shows muscles* what's that again?  
  
Tasuki: -.-''' i.I get it.  
  
Nuriko: ^.^. good.  
  
*FY gang steps into the hot spring place. Realizes there's only one huge spring.*  
  
Miaka: *walks over to counter* Anou..where's the woman's spring?  
  
Clerk: *chuckles* I don't know where you heard that lady, but in here man and woman are all in one spring.  
  
Miaka's: *FLUSHED red* "WHAT!? You gotta be kidding me!!"  
Tasuki: Ewww I don't wanna go in a 'spring' whatever that is with a WOMAN.  
  
Nuriko: You are making 'woman' sound like a dirty word. -_-''  
  
Chiriko: o.o *too young to understand* Huh?  
  
Miaka: ''' GUYS!!!  
  
Tamahome: =D aww Miaka, it won't be so bad, I promise they don't look okay?  
  
Tasuki: -_- does that mean you will look?  
  
Tamahome: um..*cough* *cough*  
  
Chichiri: ^o^ but as long as we are here no da, we might as well have fun no da. It's not like this is the first time we've seen you naked Miaka-chan no da.  
  
Miaka: -_- Chichiri are you helping me???  
  
Nuriko: Oh geez Miaka you don't have to be so shy, I will go in with you how's that?  
  
Miaka: Nuriko I think you forgot you are a man again.  
  
Nuriko: Oh yeah hehehe.  
  
Hotohori: Ah, I am really looking forward to this spring, it is good for my beautiful shiny skin.  
  
All: -_-''  
  
*Ages later, they are finally in the spring with their backs facing Miaka and Miaka's back facing them.*  
  
Miaka: ^o^ ahh this feels good.  
  
Tamahome: ^.^ yeah.it looks good too.  
  
Miaka: 0.0 Tamahome!!!! Turn your head the OTHER way!  
  
Tamahome: ^^' yes ma'am.  
  
Hotohori: ah I can feel my skin getting shiny now, my soft silky skin. Oh I am so beautiful why yes I am. ^_^  
  
Tasuki: XP  
  
Nuriko: Uh oh.looks like our little fang boy is dying here.  
  
Tasuki: Shaddap! I was born in the #W%#$^ mountains, not on a @#%$#^ lake.  
  
Miaka: Tasuk think it this way, you are taking a bath, that's all.  
  
Tasuki: but I don't take baths _  
  
All: o.o ..  
  
All: WHAT!!! Everyone get him OUT of the hot spring before he spoils the water!!  
  
*Tasuki is then kicked out of the hot spring.*  
  
Miaka: This is better then studying, yup, right chiriko?  
  
*silence*  
  
Miaka: Chiriko???  
  
*more silence*  
  
Miaka: Tamahome what's going on back there? *she's got her back facing them and so do they*  
  
Tamahome: o.o Chiriko's drowning! We forgot he's a bit short!!!  
  
Chiriko: XP  
  
Mitsukake: Don't worry, I will heal him. *heals Chiriko*  
  
Miaka: ^_^ Feeling better Chiriko?  
  
Chiriko: M.Minna-san I better stay out of the spring..you wall enjoy yourselves. *walks out of spring all dizzy*  
  
Miaka: Bye Chiriko...  
  
Hotohori: So, what are we doing after this?  
  
Miaka: Well, after this hot spring I will buy some souvenirs.  
  
Nuriko: What's a souvenir?  
  
Miaka: Well, it's something that you bring home after a trip, so um.to  
  
remember you were there?  
  
Nuriko: ooooh I get it! (a/n no he doesn't, read on)  
  
Tamahome: You brought money right? .  
  
Miaka: nope! Tamahome you will pay for them. ^_^  
  
Tamahome: ToT  
  
CRACK.  
  
Miaka: o.o?  
  
*Miaka turns around and sees Nuriko pulling out one of those GIANT rocks surrounding the hot spring*  
  
Miaka: Nuriko!! What are u doing!?  
  
Nuriko: I'm bringing home a rock. ^_^  
  
Miaka: Nuriko yamate! *means stop it* Aahhh!!!  
  
Nuriko: Avalanche!!!!  
  
*rocks come flying downwards cuz Nuriko pulled the one at the bottom*  
  
Nuriko: *crushes the rocks* Whew that was close.  
  
*Tamahome hugz Miaka to protect her..and gets beaten up for holding her while she's nakie. ToT poor Tamahome*  
  
Tasuki: Haha sux to be u obake-chan!!!  
  
Tamahome: 0 why you little..!!!!  
  
Mitsukake: *just quietly sitting in the water*  
  
Hotohori: *is admiring his reflection*  
  
Nuriko: Geez you two, let's just have some peace!  
  
Miaka: . Nuriko I don't think you can say that.  
  
Nuriko: What does that mean? o  
  
Voice: Ah, and I thought only monkeys do such stupid things.  
  
*everyone looks up*  
  
Tamahome: 0.o Na..  
  
Tasuki: NAKAGO!!!???  
  
To be continued. Please read and review! It keeps me going! 


End file.
